The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, electronic apparatuses on which a miniaturized antenna such as a planar antenna or a monopole antenna is mounted on the outer surface of a casing have been put to practical use. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-135586 discloses a technology for forming an aluminum-deposited metal layer on the outer surface of a casing and using the metal layer as an antenna element. When the antenna element is formed on the outer surface of the casing, it is necessary to ensure a feeding path from a power source disposed inside the casing to the antenna element. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-135586 discloses a configuration in which an insert nut formed through the casing is provided and power is fed from the power source disposed inside the casing to the antenna element through the insert nut.